Another View
by Jack Allen26
Summary: Severus Snape is in love with Lily Evens. But after telling his master, Lord Voldemort, about a prophacy he had heard, he accidentally sent Voldemort to kill Lily. Under Dumbledore’s protection, Severus goes to protect his one true love.
1. JK Rowling

I do not own Harry Potter, or anything written in the books. I want to thank J.K Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Green Eyes

Severus walked down the pathway. It was September, though it felt like December. The wind whistled in the air. Severus walked rather quickly, his mind set on seeing the pair of green eyes shine in the sunlight.

His cloak followed behind him, slightly dragging on the ground. A woman laughed and Severus suddenly stopped. He looked to his left, not breathing.

A woman with brown hair tied into a knot was sitting on the porch steps with a man, laughing.

Severus took a deep breath. He shook his head. _There's no reason for you to be so secretive. _He told himself. He kept on walking, though his pace was much faster than before.

After a few minutes Severus approached a cobblestone wall covered in ivory. Behind it was a small cottage. It was white with a brown roof, and had green vines that traveled up the house and weaved around windows.

Severus sighed in relief and ran his hand through his greasy hair. The wind blew again and he shivered, but didn't mind it that much. He was here to see Lily, and the cold wouldn't stop him from doing that. So Severus pulled out his wand, his hand comfortably grasping the patterns along the end. He pointed it at himself and took another deep breath.

"Disillusionment," he pronounced clearly. His body seemed to melt into the gray street. He was invisible.

Severus opened the small gate, wincing when it creaked, and walked into the Potter's yard. The grass was a dark shade of green and was starting to get overgrown. A small patch of grass had been covered my dirt and a patch of white flowers were there. Severus allowed a small smile to leave his lips. Lily always loved white flowers, ever since she was a child.

Severus remembered all the hours he'd spent with Lily before they went to Hogwarts. They would talk about nothing, yet that talked about everything. Lily would smile so big that it reached her dark green eyes. Her eyes that would sparkle in the sunlight, and matched her pale face. The same pale face that held her freckles. The freckles that blended with bright red hair. The red hair, that lit up Severus' world.

"Harry! Be careful!" Severus turned to the clear, high-pitched voice. He remembered it as Lily's. "James! If Harry falls I _will _make you sleep on the couch." Severus followed the voice to the backyard.

The first thing he noticed was a small brown-haired boy flying around on a toy broomstick. Severus scowled. Then he saw her. Sitting on the grass, legs crossed. Her face had aged since she was a kid, but, just like every other time Severus saw her, she was most beautiful. Her hair was down and whipping around with the wind.

Severus smiled, not able to help himself. But his smile quickly disappeared as James walked throughout the Lawn, a stupid smile smeared across his face.

"It's fine Lily. The thing only goes, like, six feet in the air." Severus rolled his eyes. He walked closer to Lily, remembering the warmth in her hands. He got very close, almost touching her back. How easy it would have been to take her now, to kill James and take Lily. But Severus didn't. Every time he came he always considered taking her, but never bringing himself to do it.

She chose James over him. She didn't like him. Yet he was willing to die for her. Odd, how it works out like that.

"James, it's very cold out. Would you get Harry? I don't want him getting a cold," Lily said as she clutched her arms. Severus watched with wide eyes as Lily trembled in cold. He fell silently to his knees, a gasped. Here he was, helpless, as Lily was cold. It tortured him to see Lily unhappy.

"Of course, dear... HARRY! HARRY COME DOWN!" Lily got up and went over to James. She picked up Harry, once he landed, and the three of them went inside the cottage.

Severus slowly got up from where he was kneeling and brushed dirt of his pants. Lily came into view in the window and Severus saw her blush on her pale cheeks. His heart stopped. Beautiful.

But she didn't come back into view, and Severus apparated with a loud _crack. _

He appeared in the alleyway between two brick buildings. He walked down the alleyway, his shoes making loud clanking noises. After many turns, Severus came to the door of his house. It was made with gray brick, just like every other house, except it had _Snape_ written the door matt.

Severus walked in the house and sat down in the sofa. He leaned over and put his head in his hands._ Why, why do you have to love her? _He asked himself. He pulled out his wand again and flicked it slightly, and the fireplace lit up.

Severus went into the kitchen and started to make tea. Though, this task only kept his hands busy and not his mind. After a few minutes Severus threw the cup across the room.

"JUST TAKE MY LIFE!" He yelled. He looked down at the broken China on the floor. He fell to his knees and began to pick it up, completely forgetting that he could have done it with a flick of his wand.

"Severus, I need you," an old voice said. Severus turned quickly around, wand in hand. But, instead of an intruder, he saw a blue glowing ball in the shape of a phonix. "I'm in the headmasters room. Come quickly." The phonix flew around for a moment and eventually went through the wall and out the house.

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up and saw that a mirror was infront of him. A black haired man with black eyes was looking back at him. _When did I get so old? He asked himself as he looked at his wrinkles._

He shook his head and walked back to the den. He straightened his cloak and rubbed his eyes.

"Here we go again," he murmured, and apparated, once again.


	3. Invisibalty cloak

The first thing Severus saw when he apparated into the headmasters room was Dumbledore. Dumbledore's face was old, though it looked much more worn from stress. His eyes were covered by half moon glasses and he wore a gray cloak.

"Severus," Dumbledore croaked. Severus came forward in a rush. "Somethings happened."

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked, partly worried.

"I was at the Potter's," Severus rolled his eyes, "when I found _this," _Dumbledore lifted the side of his cloak and pulled out a large cloth. "The invisibility Cloak."

Severus shook his head. "I really doubt that Potter has the invisibility cloak, Albus," he said wearily.

Dumbledore stood up and wrapped the cloak around him, instantly his neck and bellow vanished, the bookshelf showing clearly behind him. Severus' eyes were wide and his mouth has half open. Dumbledore almost smiled and took off the cloak. His body came back, just like how it was before.

"That's impossible," Severus breathed.

Dumbledore sat down, still holding the cloak. "Well, Severus, I have a problem."

"That's not possible. You have one of the Deathly Hallows. Your life is 1/3 compete."

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes sad. "I have spent my life looking for The Hallows. I fear that I will lose control of myself if I keep this."

"What does this have to do with me?" Severus asked.

"I connot give this back to James. I am worried that Voldemort will get it if I do." Dumbledore looked into Severus' black eyes. "I would like you to take it, Severus."

Severus eyed the man carefully. "I can do the disillusionment charm fine," he murmured.

"I know. But I cannot take it, and I trust you with my life." Dumbledore looked away.

"That is not wise."

"Yes, well, I am tired of acting wisely. We all must act wrongly at times."

Severus took a step foreword. He nodded once. Dumbledore handed the cloak to Severus, though his arm twitched. Severus took it, folded it, and put it safely in his cloak.

"Is that all Albus?" Severus asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I think so."

Severus went to the balcony and looked out on the lake. He took a deep breath and apparated.

He was back at the door of his house. He took one step in, closed the door, and crouched down to the ground. _Don't you dare use the cloak. _He told himself.

He got up, weak, and went to the small bedroom. Inside was a small bed and a brown dresser. The bed had white and grey covers, with pale red pillows. Severus pulled out his wand flicked it swiftly. His black cloak popped off and night clothes from the dresser floated over. He dressed himself carefully and climbing into the small bed.

The invisibility cloak was still inside his black cloak. He turned his head away from the pile of clothes in the floor. He tried to forget. He tried. Tried and failed.

So after many minutes, Severus was still laying in the dark, thinking about the cloak. He squeezeld his eyes shut, frustrated, and eventually sleep overcame him.

He was walking through a dark forest. The trees were a dark green color, but the trunks were bright red. He kept on walking aimlessly through the dark. He came upon a house. It was the Potter's house. He let himself in, hoping to see Lily. Instead, Harry was sitting on the floor right infront of the door. He was looking up at Severus, smiling. Severus picked up Harry, holding him reacklessly.

"Save me, Severus," a voice said from afar. Severus turned around in alarm. He walked over the couch and set down Harry. Harry started to cry. His face srunched up and turned red. Severus ignored him and went over to the front stairs.

"Save me, Severus," the voice said again. Severus went up the stairs, his feet silent on the wood. When he got to the top, he noticed a bright light coming from a room. The door was closed, but the light still burned through. Severus pulled out his wand and went to the door. He quickly opened it, holding his breath.

Inside was a small cradle and dressers. There was no people in there. Severus stepped inside and the bright light suddenly flashed off. The room was pitch black, so Severus couldn't see three feet infront of him.

"SAVE ME, SEVERUS!" the voice shrieked. Severus held his wand up, unsure of which direction to point at. A light shone from the ceiling and unto the floor. There, lie Lily, eyes wide and clear. Severus dropped to the floor, only to feel her cold skin. He cried out and wept over Lily. He could hear Harry screaming from downstairs.

Lily's body floated into the air and the mouth opened, though she was still dead.

"Save me, Severus. Save my life." Her voice was low and calm, though a hint of pain cracked through. Severus stood up, his face clear of pain. He wanted to comfort Lily. He wanted her to happy. Most of all, he wanted to protect her.

"Of course, Lily. Of course I'll save your life." But she fell to the ground and the light went out. Severus took a deep breath and carefully went to the ground again. He held Lily's cold hand and combed her long hair. Her green eyes stared at the ceiling. Severus closed them and kissed her cheek. He left the room, slowly. Once he reached the door, he looked back. He remembered back to when he and Lily were friends at Hogwarts. He remembered her smile, and her light blush. Severus turned away, unable to look at her dead body.

He went down the stairs, slowly. Once was at the bottom, he remembered about Harry. He went over to him and saw that Harry was asleep on the couch. Severus knelt over him and brushed his hair away from his eyes. They were green, like Lily's.

The scene faded and Severus was now back in the middle of the forest. He didn't walk forward, but fell to his knees, distressed. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. He stood up and looked around.

"I will save you, Lily," he said aloud. He pulled out his wand and a silver doe came out from the tip. The doe came to Severus and nuzzled her head into his chest. Severus held her neck and rubbed her head. He kissed the top of her head and leaned upright. She slowly walked away, and eventually ran. She ran into the darkness, and was soon out of sight.

"I will protect you."


	4. Anger and fear

Severus was sitting upright on the bed, heavily sweating. He took a deep breath and combed his hand through his greasy hair. _Lily's not dead. She's not dead. It's okay. _He told himself. But the image of Lily's dead body still frightened him. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror. His black eyes were puffy and his cheeks were bright red. A tear slid down the old face, and fell on the ground.

_"Save me, Severus." _Lily had said. _"Save my life." _

Severus whipped his face and went to the dresser. He put on a white bottom down shirt and black pants. Today was Sunday. Normally, Severus would be at Hogwarts and preparing a lesson for his Potions class, but the School has shut down after The Dark Lord came. Many of the teachers were in The Order Of The Phonix, and parents didn't want their child away from home.

Mostly Severus was with The Dark Lord, to gather information for The Order Of The Phonix, but the dream he had worried him to much. He couldn't face The Dark Lord after seeing Lily 'dead'. It was impossible.

Severus went to the kitchen, not really wanting to see Dumbledore either. He flicked his wand and a carton of juice came out from a cabinet. He flicked his wand once again, and a small glass flew from a different cabinet and landed on the table. Severus poured just a little orange juice in the glass. He took a sip, but immediately stopped. His stomach lurched forward. Severus put the glass down, clutching his stomach.

"Lily... oh Lily," he murmured.

Severus got up and went back to his bedroom. On the floor was his black cloak. His put it on, and after a quick pause, he tucked the invisibility cloak inside.

He went to the front door, and left. Outside, it was raining. Well, pouring. Severus didn't flick up his hood, though. People might see him as a Death Eater if he did.

So Severus let the rain pour on his greasy hair and his black cloak. It poured the whole time Severus walked to the edge of his neighborhood. As soon as both of his feet were out, he apparated.

Of course, he apparated into Godric's Hollow. It was raining, but much less than at home. Though at home the clouds were gray, and here the clouds were a harsh black.

Severus walked past many houses, though he didn't pay attention to them. He walked foreword, the image of Lily's dead body lying on the floor in his head.

After many steps, he finally reached Lily's house. It looked the same as before, though it didn't seem as alive in the harsh rain.

Severus pulled the invisibility cloak over him and opened the small gate that inclosed the small cottage. He went into the yard, the dark green of the grass making his heart swell. He went all the way to the front door, and paused.

"Lily can you grab Harry for a sec? I think he's messing with the cat again." It was James' voice.

"Again?" Severus heard a sigh. "Yeah I'll get him." Lily's voice.

Severus touched the door with his hand, trying to listin for Lily.

"Harry, you can't chase the cat," Lily said disapprovingly. Severus smiled, though he felt sad inside.

Harry laughed loudly and Severus heard Lily laughing along. There was slight movement and then silence.

Severus sat on the porch, laying on the front door, as the windy rain blew onto him. His thoughts brought him back to the dream he had had. A tear tried to emerge from his eye but he held it back. The last thing he needed was Lily leaving the warmth of her house to find him eavesdropping under an Invisibilty cloak. But his mind still ran through what he would say to her and how he would blush at the sight of her smile.

It was nearing lunch, and Severus got up from the porch and back to the street. He pulled of the cloak and tried to enjoy the cold rain running down his face.

"After all these years, and I'm still here..." Snape said out loud. "I'm still waiting for her."

He flashed his cloak tightly around himself and walked around the block to a small bar. Inside sat two other men, both in ragged clothing. Severus sat several seats away from them, and ushered the bar tender over.

"What will be be, Sir?" The man asked.

"Your strongest bottle of firewhisky might suffice," Severus replied sadly.

The bartender nodded and pulled a large cup and bottle from under the counter and set both on top.

"Knock yourself out."

Severus poured a generous amount for himself and drank bitterly. The more and more he sucked down, the louder and louder the men's voices seemed to get.

"I'm just wishing that this will be over soon before I lose my job. The Ministrey is making its rounds again, and I think they might find out about the mudblood that my daughter has married." The man took another swig from his cup. "I didn't even go the wedding cause of the disgrace, but _He_ wouldn't know about that..."

Severus downed the last of the large bottle and set six Galleons on the counter. He shook his head tiredly and stood up and started out the building.

"Hey, Pal!" One of the men called after Severus. He stopped very suddenly and turned his head to them. "What's got you in such a rush? Come and have another drink with us!"

Severus faced them fully as he pulled out his wand. "If you don't stop talking with such a disgraceful tounge, I will kill you so painfully you'll be begging for mercy in death."

Both men stared at him with open mouths and empty glasses. The bartender pulled out his own wand and pointed it weakly at Snape.

"No fighting by in my bar or I'll report you!" He threatened.

Severus pointed his wand sharply back at the bartender. "Report me to the Minisrtry?" His black eyes looked deadly. "The Ministry is overruled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I am one of his _closer_ friends." Severus thrashed his wand to the bartender and he fell to ground.

The other two men raised their hands in fear and Snape mumbled "Mimblewimble" under his breath.

The bartender screamed harshly as Severus walked from the bar. He pulled out his wand and raised it to the sky. A skull formed in the dark clouds and several by passers ran from his view.

The rain fell harder and Severus apparated from the sene. Once he was back in the safety of his home, he dropped to his bed, clutching the Invisibility cloak to his chest.

"Lily," he murmured into the sheets. "Help me."


End file.
